


The Mummy's Curse

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood, Creature Fic, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Horror, Inspired By Classic Horror Film, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mummies, Murder, No Necrophilia, Nudity, Rough Sex, Suspension, Tragic Romance, Trans Character, Triple Drabble, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Peter has feltoffsince his mother and father took him to Egypt.





	The Mummy's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So you had to pick a classic horror film to do along with the other prompts and I decided to go with "The Mummy's Curse" (1944)!

 

*

Peter has felt _off_ since his mother and father took him to Egypt.

His great uncle had been known for scientific breakthroughs and also traveling the world. "A real mummy, can you believe it?" his mother exclaimed during their flight, giddily clasping the arm of Peter's father and shaking him awake. The last eight hours, wandering around in Cairo, was Peter ever saw them both alive.

They were sacrificed to an altar, with their throats slashed and their dark blood splattering.

Peter's great uncle insisted on finishing the ceremony, despite Peter screaming red-faced and thrashing in the arms of one of the hired goon, brewing three tana leaves and reciting the incantation, pouring the liquid into the mouth of the corpse.

It _blinks_.

Peter watches in mounting and speechless horror as the creature attacks, sucking the life out of the whole team of scientists and explorers, along with the paid security, those rotted, brown features slowly morphing into living flesh.

He runs, unable to get far when the mummy captures him with its old wrappings, suspending Peter in the air.

As soon as their eyes meet, Peter's lips separate. " _Tony_ ," he breathes out, and maybe it's not quite the syllables needed, but the handsome, dark-haired mummy grins so fondly, touching him.

They… they _know_ each other. Somehow.

Peter stops fighting his restraints, kissing the other man, groaning aloud when Tony's hand rips away most of his clothes, pawing over his nakedness. There's still surgical scars on his chest, and Peter has never been ashamed of his body. Not one part of it. He quivers, still suspended, belly-down and knees apart, when Tony's cock enters him with difficulty, adjusting to the tightness and heat. Peter rocks impatiently with the brutal, jerky fucking, his eyes glazing over with Tony's magic.

He _lives_.

*

 


End file.
